monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
Wolverine was a monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports, based on the comic book character of the same name. It was created after an agreement with Marvel and FELD. 2014 would be Wolverine's last full season before the FELD / Marvel deal fell through, although it is possible that Wolverine will continue to tour, as Fox owns the rights to Wolverine. The same story could have gone for Spider-Man, but rights were recently transferred. Its last World Finals before its expiration was Monster Jam World Finals 15. History * 2001 - Wolverine debuts in Des Moines, on January 6, 2001. * 2003 - Brian drives the truck at Monster Jam World Finals 4, where he would win racing. Later that year, Monster Jam's Marvel Sponsorship expired and Wolverine is retired. It's theorized that Ninja Blade was intended to be it's replacement, but was cancelled. * Late 2011 - Wolverine was announced to return with Alex Blackwell behind the wheel of a similar-styled truck as the previous one, except it was a modern Ford F-150 instead of an old Chevrolet Silverado. * 2012 - Wolverine makes its return. Alex and the truck competes at the Monster Jam World Finals. * 2013 - Dustin Brown took over as Blackwell returned to Captain's Curse. Dustin drives the truck at the 2013 Young Guns Shootout at the World Finals. It would also be as Superman as the truck's original engine caught fire. * 2014 - Aaron Basl drove Wolverine as Dustin Brown moved to Iron Man. Aaron drove the truck for the racesource team and toured with Pablo Huffaker's Grave Digger throughouth the year. At the World Finals, Huffaker drove the truck while Aaron took over crewing duties. * 2015 - The FELD-Marvel contract expires, the truck is retired. Aaron moved to New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) for three years. World Finals Appearances * 2001 - Brian Barthel * 2002 - Brian Barthel * 2003 - Brian Barthel (won racing) * 2012 - Alex Blackwell * 2013 - Dustin Brown (YGS) * 2014 - Pablo Huffaker Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction Trivia *Wolverine had an identical shaped Hot Wheels truck known as Ninja Blade. *The 2001 chassis still competes today as Screamin' Demon. *With a 9 year gap, Wolverine holds the record for the longest time between World Finals appearances having appeared in 2003 and not showing up again until 2012. Gallery 20191017_154036 (1).jpg|Wolverine concept art lot-vintage-monster-trucks-souvenir_1_784be22b0bdb34cef8fc38e11c74a009.jpg|Original Render 51527945_2448176201923884_1940825055965478912_o.jpg|Wolverine at its debut show 51374387_2448177945257043_2016523528139964416_o.jpg brin201e.jpg|Wolverine circa 2001 A wol.jpg|Circa 2003 Pic0972.JPG|With a Little Tiger wheel 15167455 1255120451226725 1870070731647629714 o.jpg|With Grave Digger 28's wheels 10575319_878533692176037_4976981193129370984_o.jpg B6084e9e-11df-4f2a-ba6d-90491478196e.jpg Mg 5367.jpg 2b983e87-7b9a-421b-b6dd-4c5ca73c1b10.jpg|On the Blue Thunder chassis 10669111_10154790392925394_3126004335188893159_o.jpg|Ditto 10749932_10154790393225394_277579460070950581_o.jpg Wfwolv212a0.jpg 2013 Wolverine.jpg|2013 Hot Wheels toy wolvietoy2013.jpg|2013 toy's grille wolvie2001.jpg|2001 toy's grille wolvie2001sfx.jpg|2001 SFX variant, with a different grille wolvie2001sfx2.jpg|Ditto. The SFX logo can be seen to the left of the Marvel logo 2003 04-Wolverine.jpg|2003 toy, with a design based on the Ultimate universe version of the character 2003 04-Wolverine (5).jpg wolverine-silver-2002-mint-misb-mib_1_29dc10f8ef0e8e7021ded10368afdab3.jpg|2003 toy concept art wolverineplush.jpg|Plush Truck Lineart 2013 facebook.jpg 70.jpg|Hot Wheels prototype, top right ab3660e8a7c4d4f6689bb46a594728c1.png|Logo Marvel1.jpg|Wolverine bike and ATV from the cancelled Marvel Monster Trucks Live show Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Marvel Comics Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Little Tiger Racing Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Racesource Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001 Category:Ford Trucks